Stripped REPOSTED
by Dreamer4ever22
Summary: The cabin scene didn't happen. The attack on the school did happen and REPOST: Dimitri did turn into a Strigoi. Rose went after him like in Blood Promise and everything in spirit bound happened expect Dimitri saying "Love fades, mine has" he doesn't he says something else. Now, Rose is in jail for the murder of the queen, which she didn't do. full summary inside. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Stripped

A/N: Hi, this is a old fan fiction of mine. It was up on FF but it got token down in June 2012. I am slowly reposting the chapters and re-editing them. I am hoping that by the time the movie comes out I will have this story done. I am determined to get to thirty or more chapters.

Summary: The cabin scene didn't happen. The attack on the school did happen and Dimitri did turn into a Strigoi. Rose went after him like in Blood Promise and everything in spirit bound happened expect Dimitri saying "Love fades, mine has" he doesn't he says something else. Now, Rose is in jail for the murder of the queen, which she didn't do. But no one believes her. They also think that she tired to kill Lissa.

Prologue

The judge banged her grovel on the table to call order to the court. I sat down in my seat.

Guilty.

I was found guilty. Tears started to gather in my eyes. The judge cleared her throat and said "As the judge of the royal court, I hereby sentence you to jail until your extinction, which will be in two weeks."

The judge banged her grovel again. The coward cheered behind me. I turned and saw Lissa kissing Christian, tears were running down her cheeks. I had a feeling they weren't tears of sadness

.

I looked over next to them and my breath caught. Dimitri and Tasha were kissing.

I turned back to the front and saw the guardians come for me. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as the guardians took me out the back door. Where was the bad-ass Rose Hathaway? I thought sadly. The Rose Hathaway everyone knew would never cry but she died when Dimitri had told her that she had made the whole relationship up in her head about them. She also died when her best friend said that she tried to kill her.

My heart felt so heavy in my chest. I couldn't wait for the two weeks to be up. I wanted to die. Death would be a blessing in this darkness. I wanted to be stripped from this hell hole once and for all.

But a part of me didn't want to die, it wanted to runaway. Far away. To be stripped from the life I have lived for the past eighteen years.

The guardians stopped at a bus that was waiting outside the door.

"Wait here!" snapped a bald head guardian. As if I would run with my hands tied behind my back. I leaned against the wall closest to me. I could admit now that I was scared to die. I wanted to runaway so bad right now. I had two weeks left. That's fourteen days. 336 hours. 34,560 seconds.

I slid down to the floor as my body gave out in exhaustion. I closed my eyes for a minute.

BOOM!

I was startled awake by the sound. I look wildly around me. I was only snoozing for about ten minutes. In that time the whole court was filled with strigois. Most of the buildings were on fire. I looked around for something to take off the cuffs with.

My eyes landed on the bald headed guardian. He was dead.

I made my way over and grabbed the keys from his pocket.

Once I was free I ran toward Lissa's room. Even though she treated me like shit, she was still my best friend.

On the way to her room, I killed ten Strigois. Yeah, I am a bad-ass fighter.

When I saw her room come into view, I saw Dimitri and Eddie fighting at least twenty Strigois. I ran to help them. They didn't notice me. One Strigois pushed me and I fell back into Lissa's room.

I saw her, she was frozen with fear. I killed the Strigoi and went to her. I grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. The only thought I had was that I had to get Lissa to safety.

We ran across the court, shouts and sobs could be heard all around. The sounds muffled as I pulled Lissa into the woods. When we were in deep enough I stopped. I was panting heavily.

I turned to Lissa. "Liss, are you okay?" I asked.

She blinked and looked at me like she didn't see me before. She started to shake.

"P-please don't hurt me, Rose." she said in a tiny voice as she backed away from me.

I gasped then I sighed. "Lissa-,"

I was cut off by Lissa running away from me. She. Ran. Away. From. ME!

I was shocked. "Lissa! Lissa!" I yelled as I ran after her. I wasn't running at my normal speed. I didn't want her to be more frighten of me than she already was.

As she ran pass a large she was grabbed by someone. "Lissa!" I cried, now running at full speed.

Two feet away from the tree a large figure stepped out from behind the tree. I didn't have time to stop. I crushed into the person. It was a man. I smelled a hint of aftershave and realized that it was Dimitri.

"Dimitri! Lissa needs help!" I shouted. He just looked at me.

"I don't need help! YOU DO!" said Lissa from my right. I turned and saw Christian holding her. I mistook him for a Strigoi. I opened my mouth to say 'sorry' but I felt a sharp pain in my side. I turned back to Dimitri.

I saw that he had stabbed me with a knife. Black dots formed in front of me. Dimitri withdrew the knife. I saw it was at least six inches long and three inches wide. The world was spinning as blood steeped out if the wound.

Dimitri leaned into my hear and whispered "I never loved you, you are a murdering bitch. Enjoy death! A slow painful death!"

With that he threw me on the ground and left with Lissa and Christian. They left me to die. A lone tear leaked out of my eye and slid down my cheek.

Why did he do that? Why did Dimitri do that? Did I really make up everything that happened between us?

I just laid there on the cold forest floor for who knows how long. I thought I would be dead by now but I was not. I slowly got up and walked away from court.

I turned around and saw the blood on the forest floor. If anyone would come looking for my body they would think that either a wolf got me or Strigoi got me. Either way they would believe that Rosemarie Hathaway was dead.

And she is. From now on I am Rose Sanders. As I walked farther away from court, I felt all that had happened to me for the past eighteen years strip away.

A/N: okay, that's the prologue. I will start working on chapter one. Please review. Also tell me if I have spelling errors or any kind of errors. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's chapter 1. I hope it is good.

Chapter 1: being watched?

My feet were fucking killing me! I have been on them for eight hours without any breaks. That was a new record for me. It has been two years since _that_ day. I try and not to think about it. It was kind of hard since I had a scar from it.

_Flashback:_

I got to town and went to the hospital. They sewed me up. Thirty stitches. It left a scar. A reminder of the pain I went though. After three days in the hospital I bought a train ticket to Settle. It was the last place they would come and look for me.

If they ever do.

Once I got to Settle. I looked for a job. Luck was with me. I found a job at a Denny's. It took a long time to save up money for a place to live. I slept in shelters for almost three months before I could get a place of my own.

It wasn't a nice place but a roof over my head at least.

Almost every night I have nightmares for three months before I broke down and went to a doctor for some sleep meds.

After a while I didn't need the meds and I would rarely have nightmares of my past but they were not as bad as they were in the beginning.

_End of flashback _(A/N: I am not good with flashbacks. I can read them but can't write them. I am trying though)

Right now I wish I was at my apartment relaxing. But I have to make a living. If I miss work or don't get enough hours I can't pay my rent. If I can't pay my rent then I am on the street. I do not want to be homeless again.

"Order up!" said the cook. His name was Matt. He is so hot! He's 37 years old but he looks more like 30. Dark brown hair that curls and frames his face when he is not cooking. He wears a Yankees hat when he's cooking.

The thing I love most about him is that I can talk endlessly with him. He was married to a nice girl and had four kids. I met his wife and is friends with her.

"Thanks, Matt. How's Tina?" I asked while putting the dishes on a tray and getting some napkins.

"She's good. Her back hurts but that's normal in the second trimester." said Matt, he cracked opened three eggs and threw them on the stove. I smiled, Matt and Tina were like rabbits.

"Tell Tina that I will call her later to see if I can take the kids to the mall tomorrow." I said while picking up the tray and heading out. I heard Matt shout "Sure" before the door closed.

I walked toward table twenty and seat down my tray on an empty table. "Okay, here's your order." I said placing down two orders of moons over my hammy(A/N: my fave dish!) and extra hash browns.

The couple said thank you and started to dig in. I smiled and walked away. I headed toward the front desk to punch in what my costumers ordered.

"Hey Rose, you forgot to sign in this morning." said Tammy the manger, looking down at the paperwork. I was in a rush this morning so I forgot to sign in. The stupid bus was ten minutes late. I went up to the desk to sign in.

I had my back to the door. I was writing my name when I smelled it. Aftershave. The one _he_ wore. My body locked up, I slowly turned around. There was no one there. I looked around the whole place. Nothing.

I'm losing it, I thought. I am finally losing it. I shook my head and finished my name and punched in the number of the orders I filled.

Two hours later I earned my freedom. I clocked out and grabbed my parka and gloves. It was winter time in Seattle. I walked toward the bus stop. As I walked I had the strangest feeling of being watched.

No, you are not being watched! I scolded myself. I was safe. But there was there that feeling that I was being watched.

I made it to the bus stop. It was fucking cold out. It was at least fifteen degrees out. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. A car drove by their headlights blinding me.

The car stopped and started reversing back. Toward me. I stiffened.

When car was finally stopped in front of me, I saw Matt behind the wheel. I breathed out a breath that I didn't even know that I had been withholding.

"God! Matt, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought you were a rapist or a murder!" I said shaking my head. Matt looked guilty and said he was sorry.

"Let me drive you home." he added.

"Matt, my place is on the other side of town. It's out of your way." I said.

"I know but it's cold out and it's late." said Matt simply as he reached over to open the passenger side door. I sighed there was no used to talk him out of it. I was pleased that he offered me a ride, it was cold out. I didn't want to get frostbitten. I need all my toes. And fingers.

I got into the car and immediately felt the warmth of the heater. I sighed in bliss.

"Thank you so much!" I said smiling at Matt.

"I think of you as a sister Rose, I would never leave my sister out in this cold weather." said Matt. He started driving toward my place. I just seat in shock. Matt thought of me as a sister. I smiled, I thought him as a brother.

I remembered a instinct at the diner where three drunk guys came in and started to feel me up. I was the only one left at the diner it was my turn to lock up. They grabbed and threw me over a table and started to undress me.

They almost had all my clothes when Matt came in and saw them. He remind me of _him_ as he ran toward the three men and punched them and fight them. That was a year ago. I was so thankful that he came back.

Matt hopped on the highway toward downtown Seattle. There was not a lot of traffic on the road. I was lost in my thoughts. Did I imagine the smell of the aftershave? Maybe a costumer wore the same aftershave as _he_ did.

Possible.

But a part of me knew that something was not right. I could feel a panic attack coming on. Deep breath, Rose. You are safe. You are with Matt. A man that thinks of you as his sister.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowing though my nose. I could feel Matt's eyes on me but he didn't say anything.

We arrived at my apartment building and Matt parked the car as near to my apartment as he could. I unbuckled my seat belt and said thank you and good night to him. I got out of the car and started walking to my apartment.

"Rose, wait." said Matt from behind me. I turned around and saw him running toward me. His car was still running.

Matt stopped in front of me and asked "Are you okay?"

I sighed and said "Okay as I can be."

Matt looked confused by that and asked "Is something bothering you? You can tell me anything."

I thought of telling everything but I couldn't. I trusted him enough to tell him but I couldn't it would be like opening a can of worms. Or re-opening a wound. I have come so far in the last two years that I didn't want lose the progress that I had made. The near rape I had last year set me back a little but with the help of Matt, Tina and Tammy I made it though.

I thought of all the things that Matt had done for me in the last year. I should told him something, I smiled and said "I just feel like something going to happen that won't be good."

"Like what?" he asked looking worried.

"I don't know. I feel like someone is watching me." I said as I looked around me. Matt did as well. He looked really concerned. I sighed as told him that it was all in my head and that I was fine.

He didn't believe me but he walked me to my door and told me to lock up. And to call him if I need him, even if it's nothing. I smiled, he was one overprotective SOB! But I love him.

I locked up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. I put the kettle on and went to change into some black yoga pants and a white tank top. I put on a long sweater that was brownish white.

I picked up my well worn book of the coffee table and started to read the book. I know what you must be thinking. Rose is reading a book? Has the world gone mad?

Being on a low income is hard. I have no cable. I have a DVD player and DVDs but after awhile the movies start getting boring or to the point where you can just act them out yourself. So, I started reading and I found myself loving the books I read. I was well into the fifth chapter when I heard it.

BANG.

MOAN.

BANG.

A SHOUT.

You got to be fucking kidding me. I stared at my wall where the sounds of love making were coming from like I could see though it. And maybe some part of me wanted to.

BANG.

MOAN.

"STEVE!"

"BEN!"

Oh my god, it was two guys fucking each other. My mouth was open in complete shock. I shook my head and sighed cause I had met my neighbor the week before. Why is it that it always seems like the hot ones or the nice ones turn out to be gay or married?

My tea kettle whistled. I went back into the kitchen and turned off the stove. I poured the hot water into a cup and put the tea bag into the cup. After the water turned murky brown I put some honey into it.

I took a sip and felt a little better. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch and grabbed the book I was reading.

I finished the eleventh chapter and decided to do something else before I went to bed. I went back into the kitchen to rise out my cup.

I put it in the drainer to dry. I grabbed the mail from the table and looked though it. There was a big yellow envelope with my name but not my address on it.

Weird. I slowly opened it and looked into it. There was something at the bottom. I turned the envelope upside down and whatever it was slid out into my other hand.

I put down the envelope and looked at the object in my hand.

The whole world stopped as I recognized the object. It was a bracelet. It had maroon-colored beads and a crucifix. It was called a _chotki. _I knew it cause it was once mine. I flipped over the cross and saw the dragon wreathed in flowers engraved into the gold.

The Dragomir crest. The one Lissa gave me for Christmas. The one she took back when I was arrested. They knew where I was. I didn't make up the aftershave earlier today. _He _was there. _HE_ was HERE in Seattle.

My breathing started to become shallow. My vision becoming darker. I was on the verge of having a major panic attack. Be calm Rose. Think of ways to escape. I thought long and hard.

I gasped when I had a plan. I ran into my bedroom and packed a bag with a few clothes and grabbed all the money I had. I looked around my place before opening my door and stepping out. I ran across to the next apartment and opened the door with the key I had.

My neighbor had asked me to look after her plants and car while she was in London. I run inside her apartment and grabbed her keys to her Volvo. I ran outside and ran to her car.

She had told me I could drive it to work but I did not want to. I didn't want anything to happen to the beautiful car with my reckless driving.

But this was a different matter. I was being haunted. I was the prey, _they _were the predators. I did not want to be the prey. No one wants to be the prey. I climbed into the Volvo and started it up and backed out.

I was driving towards the street when a car pulled out of a parking space. Making me slam on the brakes so fast that they squealed in protest. My heart pounded against my ribs. I looked at the driver prepared to flip them off but my breath was stolen from me. I was frozen with fear as I looked into the brown eyes.

_His_ brown eyes. Dimitri.

He was staring at me with a fierce expression. Unconsciously I hand went to my scar where he had stabbed me.

He grinned as if he knew what I was doing. It was then that I noticed that he was not alone in the car. Eddie was in the front passenger seat and in the back were Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. They all looked at me with hate.

Oh god. I put the car in reverse and slammed down on the gas and reversed the wheel. I slammed the car into drive and took off at seventy miles an hour. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Dimitri was hot on my heels.

Fuck! I speed up little but he did same. We were doing ninety mph. It was crazy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed out loud. As if they could hear me.

We came to a fork in the road. I faked a right but at the last minute I turned left. Bad idea. The road was icy. The car slid. The last thing I remembered before the blackness settling in was a big tree in front of the car and me heading right towards it at fifty mph.

A/N: There's the first chapter. The second chapter will be in Dimitri's POV. Enjoy! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hi here's chapter two. Thank you all who reviewed. I am happy that you all like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: DPOV

The judge banged her grovel to call order to the court. I was happy. She was found guilty. The murdering bitch was going to die. The judge cleared her throat and said "As the judge of royal court, I hereby sentence you to jail until your extinction, which will be in two weeks."

The judge banged her grovel again. The coward cheered all around me. I was one of them. I saw Lissa and Christian kiss. I turned to Tasha a grabbed her and kissed the living daylights out of her.

A part of me was wondering why I was kissing her. But immediately discard the thought. My heart felt so light as I kissed Tasha. Two more weeks until the bitch Rose Hathaway dies.

"Come on. Let's go celebrate." I suggested to everyone. They all agreed.

We went to Lissa's room and ordered three large pizzas.

"AHHH!"

What the hell was that? I ran toward the window and saw that there were strigois all over the place.

I grabbed my stake from my leather coat and told the Moroi to hide in the room. Eddie and I went into the hallway and started fighting. After the hallway was empty we went back into the room.

"Lissa is gone. Rose has her!" said Christian who was close to a panic attack.

Shit! That bitch got past us. I had to admit she was smart. But I'm smarter.

I ran to the window and saw Rose dragging Lissa behind her into the woods.

"Come on!" I yelled as I ran out of the room Eddie and Christian hot on my heels. Tasha stayed behind to get a car so we can all escape.

We ran full speed into the woods. I was in the lead, Eddie hot on my heels. Christian was behind us keeping up but not as fast.

We heard _her_ voice. We ran toward it.

"Lissa! Lissa!" she yelled. We heard running footsteps coming toward us and we hid behind a tree. I looked quickly out from behind the tree and saw Lissa running toward us, Rose not far behind her.

I told Christian to get ready to grab Lissa. He nodded.

Lissa passed the tree he grabbed her.

"Lissa!" Rose cried. I could hear her coming. I stepped out from behind the tree. She didn't have time to stop.

She crushed into me. She felt warm. I love her, I thought.

_ No, you don't. You love Tasha. Rose is a murdering bitch and a slut_ said a voice in my head. I listened to it.

"Dimitri! Lissa needs help!" she shouted. I looked at her. I tried not to roll my eyes. She was the one that needs help.

"I don't need help! YOU DO!" said Lissa like she read my mind, Rose turn toward Lissa.

_ Stab her! _Said the voice. _She deserves to die. But let it a painful death. Let her bleed._

I took out my hunting knife from my coat and stab Rose in the right side, she gasped and turned back toward me. I saw her eyes flicker as I withdrew the knife. I saw the blood steep out of her wound.

I leaned toward her and whispered "I never loved you, you are a murdering bitch. Enjoy death! A slow painful death!"

It was like someone else was talking though me. And someone else throwing her down on the ground.

We all turned and left her there.

We went toward court and when we got there Tasha had a car ready for us. We got in a drive away.

TWO YEARS LATER

Over the past two years things had gotten bad in the vampire world. The Strigois were winning the war. The Moroi and the Dhampirs were force into hiding.

We believed that there was no hope. We were in hiding for a year when Rhonda said that there is hope. A person. A girl to be exact. A fierce warrior.

I had asked who it was but she did not know. Only that the warrior lives in Seattle. Where in Seattle we did not know but we went there.

We as in Eddie, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and myself. We were there for a year trying to find the warrior. We found allies but not the true warrior.

"At least we gained another person to help us." said Lissa. That was Lissa for you, always optimistic.

"True princess but we need the warrior." I said as went walked toward Denny's down the road.

"Are you ever going to call me Lissa?" asked Lissa with a smile.

I shook my head and smiled. We arrived at the diner and I went in to check it out.

As I walked in I heard one of the waitress say "Hey Rose, you forgot to sign in this morning."

My mouth dropped open as I saw the girl named Rose come into view. It was her. The Rose I knew and killed.

How can she be alive? I fucking stabbed her. But I left her to die. She could have easily dragged herself toward the nearest hospital. I left before she could notice me.

I returned to the others and told them who I saw. They could not believe that she was still alive.

"Wait... maybe she's the warrior." said Lissa uncertain about it.

I sighed and said "She might be, but if she isn't then she would be a big help in the war. Maybe with our luck she'll die in it. But if not then we'll kill her after we win the war."

Everyone agreed. But how were we supposed to get her alone?

Lissa thought of a plan. I went back into Denny's and sneaked into the office to get Rose's address. But there was no Rose Hathaway, there was a Rose Sanders. She changed her name. Smart girl.

I write down her address and went back out with the others. We drove to her apartment and I broke into her mailbox and put in the yellow envelope. Then went back out and waited in the car with the others. Two hours and a half later a car pulled up and Rose got out.

A man in his late 30's got out too and ran to her. They talked for a minute or two. Then Rose went inside.

About two hours later Rose came out with a duffel bag. She looked pale and scared.

She ran to a black Volvo and got in. I started the car and backed out fast. I stopped in the middle of the road making Rose brake. I saw Rose from the drivers seat. She looked frozen in fear. I had a feeling she was holding where I stabbed her, I hope there is a scar wound there.

I grinned. Rose put the car in reverse and slammed down on the gas speeding away from us at 70 mph. I raced after her. We were doing 90 mph.

We drove down the street. We came to a fork in the road. Rose was going to the right of the fork, I followed. At the last minute Rose swerved at the last minute to the left.

Really bad idea.

The road was icy. I stopped the car.

I could see the car sliding all over the road. My heart was in my throat as I saw that the car was heading toward a tree and she was still going fast.

ROZA!

CRASH!

_ Roza?_ _She is not your Roza. Tasha is the one you love _said the voice.

I got out of the car and headed over to the car and opened the drivers side door. Rose was leaning against the steering wheel with a big gash on her forehead. I checked her pulse. It was there but barely.

I grabbed her and laid her down on the ground. Then I picked her up bridal style and headed back to the car where the others were.

It was a van so I laid her in the back seat.

"Is she alive?" asked Adrian looking over the seat at me.

I nodded and said "Barely"

I got back into the drivers seat and started driving to Rhonda's.

It was an hour's drive. Lissa had healed Rose a little, just to stop the bleeding.

Rhonda was waiting for us. She smiled as she saw us.

I grabbed Rose from the backseat and walked toward the house. It was a huge house. At least fifteen rooms and ten bathrooms. A big kitchen, a library, and a den.

Rhonda met us at the front steps and said "I see you found the warrior!"

A/N: okay there's chapter two. I wonder what 'the voice' is. Send me a review of who you think it is. Please review. The next chapter is going to be DPOV then RPOV. Thank you!


End file.
